


Before The Show Chaos

by HamilFamBam (ThatOneGirl346)



Series: Hamilton Fam Bam Texting [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaos, Fighting, King George is a terrible person, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Texting, but he gets a broken nose out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirl346/pseuds/HamilFamBam
Summary: Maro.A - wait who’s aggressively squealing??Johnny Appleseed - Alex, he got pushed r e a l l y hard on the ground and if bleeding from like, ten different placesBebie Schuyler - *sigh* I’ll go get the medical kit.Mario.A - why was that so just like, nonchalant??JMads - ,,,,we get hurt a lot,,,,Mario.A - jeez
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, George Washington/Martha Washington, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Hamilton Fam Bam Texting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815370
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124





	Before The Show Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like, it took me way to long to update, bUT in my defense, this chapter is a lot longer than the others And I have the next two chapters ready to be posted next week/the week after.
> 
> Also I would like to say thank you to my lovely beta reader/co-author who said they didn't care if they were marked as a co-author and so are just being mentioned here: bluebirdpearch  
> (love you theo <3)
> 
> SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING:  
> the most explicit thing that's said is "one of those fucking boy girls" (which literally took me like, five minutes to come up with. Nonbinary people are just people who deserve the same amount of love as everyone else. Don't be rude)  
> BUT there are mentions of racism, homophobia, and anti-immigration.  
> There's a little * right before and after so if you need to skip it you can. Stay safe, loves.

**Fam Bam Group Chat**

**Little Lion -** What does one, wear???

**JMads -** i’m just wearing jeans and one of Thomas’ hoodies

**Lizard Schuyler -** i was just gonna wear like, a blue sweater??

**TJeffs -** basic clothing?????

**Maria -** i’m literally wearing leggings and a shirt???

**French Fry -** I’m wearing a black dress and The Heels™

**Little Lion -** laf i’m begging you please d o n t

**French Fry -** I’m doing it

**God? -** alex just walked into the room crying begging Laf not to wear The Heels™

**Mario.A -** what are The Heels™?

**Angel Schuyler -** oh the poor innocent baby

**Lizard Schuyler -** Laf has six inch Stilettos that they fucking s l a y but they also make him like 6’10ish and Alex hates it because he’s always at like, stomach/crotch level, sometimes lower depending on how low his shoes are

**Little Lion -** I hate it.

**Johnny Appleseed -** he couldn’t convince laf to not wear The Heels™ so now he’s pouting

**God? -** he just declared that he will be sitting on a tall persons shoulders because he doesn’t want to be that small

**Bebie Schuyler -** tell him he can never escape being small because no matter what everyone will know that he is smaller than me so ha

**Little Lion -** THATS NOT FAIR PEGGY IT’S HALF AN INCH

**Bebie Schuyler -** half an inch that you will never gain on me. I will always be your superior

**Johnny Appleseed -** he’s pouting now,,,,,

**French Fry -** lmao Alex just told john to fight him and John said “I would if you could reach”

**God? -** then when John wasn’t looking alex kicked the back of his knees

**French Fry -** Alex looks so proud of himself and johns just lying face first on the ground not moving

**Little Lion -** battle well won

**Lizard Schuyler -** is? John? Okay?

**Johnny Appleseed -** no.

**God? -** neither is alex apparently because Laf just put The Heels™ in a bag and he started crying

**Little Lion -** @jefferson ur tall right?

**TJeffs -** I’m the same height as Lafayette without heels

**Little Lion -** would you, maybe, possibly, let me like, maybe, kinda, sit on you, like, shoulders?

**TJeffs -** *sigh*

 **TJeffs -** don’t you have a tall boyfriend?

**Little Lion -** I’m maybe possibly still maybe too small on Hercs shoulders,,,,

**Johnny Appleseed -** we just tested it and he still couldn’t reach Lafs lips

 **Johnny Appleseed -** then I laughed at him so he made me sit on Hercs shoulders and I could reach laf and he started pouting.

**Little Lion -** shut up john.

**JMads -** i feel you.

**Little Lion -** we should start a club.

 **Little Lion -** the “our significant others are inhumanly tall and we are very Not tall and its unfair” club

**JMads -** i am s o here for this

**Lizard Schuyler -** peggy just fell out of her chair laughing 

**Little Lion -** SCREW YOU PEGGY ITS HALF AND INCH

**MWash -** someone’s s a l t y

**Real Sia -** oh my god Martha

**French Fry -** Martha is h i p w i t h t h e t i m e s

**Angel Schuyler -** I’m crying I worship Martha

**MWash -** can I join your club?? George and I don’t have like, as big of a height difference but he’s still very tall and it Sucks

**Little Lion -** I would be h o n o r e d

**JMads -** please join that would make our club so much less sad

**MWash -** yaaassssssss

**Bebie Schuyler -** okay technically I’m not dating anyone but like, Angie and Liza are both very tall and I h a t e i t

**Little Lion -** you can be an honorary member

**Bebie Schuyler -** hecc yess

**Lizard Schuyler -** rude I’m not that tall

**Bebie Schuyler -** YOU CAN MAKE EYE CONTACT WITH ANGELICA WITHOUT BREAKING YOUR BACK

**Angel Schuyler -** rude.

**Lizard Schuyler -** rude.

**GWash -** I need assistance. **  
** **GWash -** I fucked up.

**MWash -** I leave you alone for FIVE MINUTES

**GWash -** i was trying to make the noodles you like

 **GWash -** but i couldn’t tell what pot to use

 **GWash -** and the pot i had was too small

 **GWash -** and i don’t know what to do

**MWash -** I’ll be there in a minutes jesus christ you are almost as bad of a cook as Alex

**Little Lion -** Hey! 

**Little Lion -** this is bullying

**French Fry -** you set soup on fire once.

**God? -** you exploded the birthday cake you made me in freshman year

**Johnny Appleseed -** you pulled a baking sheet out of the oven without an oven mitt and got second-degree burns on both of your hands

**Little Lion -** I’m being attacked.

**Angel Schuyler -** it’s not attacking if it’s true kiddo

**Little Lion -** I’m quitting.

 **Little Lion -** goodbye.

**Johnny Appleseed -** he just set down his phone and walked into the kitchen 

**God? -** where he proceeded to get a mug fucking filled with chocolate milk

**French Fry -** and just kinda, sit on the counter and sip it while staring at the cupboard 

**God? -** it also took him like, a solid 30 seconds to get on the counter because he's s m o l

**Bebie Schuyler -** lmao Eliza's searching through all of our closets because she can't find her blue sweater  
**Bebie Schuyler -** and apparently she “doesn’t trust us”

 **Bebie Schuyler -** but also like,,,

 **Bebie Schuyler -** she told me I could borrow it last week

 **Bebie Schuyler -** I want to tell her it's hanging up in the laundry room from drying but I’m s c a r e d 

**Angel Schuyler -** this was funny at first but she just found the jeans I stole from her last month and help-

**TJeffs -** rip angelica schuyler

**Angel Schuyler -** okay Peggy fessed up, me and all my stolen clothing is safe.

**Bebie Schuyler -** her looking through my closet was the most nerve-wracking thing I’ve ever been through

**Angel Schuyler -** she has the sweater on now and she looks happy I think we’re safe

**French Fry -** is this really what siblings are like??

**Johnny Appleseed -** all I will say is thank god himself that you are an only child.

**French Fry -** jeez.

**Aaron Burr Sir -** @martha and Washington, Theo told me to tell you that we’re like three minutes away cuz she got out of work early but we both forgot to text you sorry

**MWash -** ahh yes.

 **MWash -** the least problematic children.

**GWash -** no one else is allowed to show up for at least thirty minutes I need quiet time with the quiet children.

**TJeffs -** ,,,,,,,,,,

 **TJeffs -** Jemmy and I are like, ten minutes away

**GWash -** at least you’re semi-quiet.

 **GWash -** all of the non-quiet children what is your eta

**Angel Schuyler -** Now that eliza is Clothed we’re getting in the car to pick of Maria & after we’ll be there in like, thirty ish minutes so at least you have some quiet time??

**God? -** everyone here is ready except Alex who is still drinking his chocolate milk so like

 **God? -** we’re gonna take at least an hour

**MWash -** thank god

**French Fry -** rude we're not that bad

**GWash -** Alex and Peggy once set our curtains on fire and just watched them burn until someone noticed

**Bebie Schuyler -** IM OUR DEFENSE IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND WE DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO

**GWash -** Tell someone?????

**Bebie Schuyler -** WE WERE SCARED

**TJeffs -** you can’t really complain you still use the curtains

 **TJeffs -** also we’re here but we forgot which door to use

**MWash -** The? Front?? Door???

**TJeffs -** oh yeah

**MWash -** did you think we were going to make you go through the back??

**TJeffs -** honestly yeah;.,;

**MWash -** w h y 

**TJeffs -** my dad’s really snooty and like, if a person doesn’t look fancy enough he makes them go in through the back door so that the neighbors don’t think we talk to people who are ‘lesser’

**Johnny Appleseed -** my dad does the same thing

**French Fry -** back in France if you didn’t look rich enough you just like, weren’t allowed in the main house. The butler made me and my nanny hang out in the guest house if we had company over because apparently I was a “terror” and “broke everything I went near” and that apparently they “didn’t have enough time to clean up after me” and also like, my aunt and uncle thought I was an “embarrassment” because I was apparently “too feminine” to be a true marquis even though like, it’s just a title now, like it’s not like I can do anything fancy with it other then like, go to castles and stuff

**Little Lion -** I hate rich people.

 **Little Lion -** legit almost everyone here is rich.

 **Little Lion -** I hate it.

**Aaron Burr Sir -** it’s not that bad

**Little Lion -** thats what you say.

 **Little Lion -** raise your hand if you’re anything other then upper middle class or higher.

**Mario.A -** m e bitch.

**God? -** my families just like, regular middle class? Like, we ain’t rich but we aren’t struggling like when we came here??

**Little Lion -** see. That’s it. All y’all are rich fucks.

**Johnny Appleseed -** wow. we are all rich fucks.

**TJeffs -** I never thought about it but yeah, most of us come from rich families

**Little Lion -** Well I have. And I hate it.

**Mario.A -** it really does suck

 **Mario.A -** cuz y’all are like, let’s go do this and I’m just there like, wow okay guess I won’t eat this week

**Lizard Schuyler -** Maria. Honey.

 **Lizard Schuyler -** I can pay for you

**Bebie Schuyler -** Maria. My sister in law.

 **Bebie Schuyler -** literally all of us can pay for you

 **Bebie Schuyler -** I will literally start a bank account for you

 **Bebie Schuyler -** I have adopted you you are now mine I am now your mother.

**Mario.A -** wiat no

 **Mario.A -** I’m not dating Eliza for the money

**Bebie Schuyler -** well good thing this is not related to liza

 **Bebie Schuyler -** I am your mother now.

 **Bebie Schuyler -** And I am bringing you school supply shopping tomorrow

 **Bebie Schuyler -** I saw in your school bag you literally have like, two notebooks that you’re trying to use for all your classes

 **Bebie Schuyler -** you use a school rented laptop and those suck

**Mario.A -** I’m being exposed.

**Little Lion -** Rude.

 **Little Lion -** I have a school rented laptop

**Bebie Schuyler -** I know.

 **Bebie Schuyler -** you do the same thing as Maria with notebooks too

 **Bebie Schuyler -** you think I haven’t noticed this

 **Bebie Schuyler -** I have adopted you too

 **Bebie Schuyler -** you’re going shopping with us tomorrow

**Little Lion -** what if I say no??

**Bebie Schuyler -** to late you’re both mine and I’m rich and I would legally adopt you if I could

 **Bebie Schuyler -** I am going to give the best fucking life possible to my children

**Mario.A -** I’m literally older than you

**Lizard Schuyler -** just accept it

 **Lizard Schuyler -** right now she’s planning out everything she wants to buy you

 **Lizard Schuyler -** also we’re here get in the car

**Mario.A -** w a i t 

**Mario.A -** I’m waiting for someone to show up give it like four minutes at most 

**Angel Schuyler -** who are you waiting for??

**Mario.A -** a neighbor to get home

**Lizard Schuyler -** why?

**Mario.A -** they have my kale.

**Little Lion -** really maria

 **Little Lion -** that is the lamest thing I’ve ever heard

 **Little Lion -** also tell them I say hi and thank them for teaching me how to make lasagna it is now the only thing I can successfully make

**Mario.A -** I will they also said that they think you’re a very respectable young man 

**Little Lion -** awh yissss she is great.

 **Little Lion -** also tell your house guest I say Hi

**Mario.A -** she said hi back

**Little Lion -** oh my god I love her so much

 **Little Lion -** I might have exactly three dollars to my name but when I see her next I’m giving her a present

**Mario.A -** she already loves you so like, it won’t get you any love points if that’s what you’re going for

**Little Lion -** oh I know she loves me I just love her so much and she deserves all the presents in the world.

**Johnny Appleseed -** wait you have a house guest?

**Mario.A -** @schuylers i’m omw down give me like 30 more seconds because the elevator is broken I’m fucking r u n n i n g 

**JMads -** Ignored.

**French Fry -** mood

 **French Fry -** also alex And hercules are now drinking cholate milk so we are going to be a little later then we thought

**Johnny Appleseed -** It’s v v v cute too

 **Johnny Appleseed -** we don’t have enough counter space for them to sit next to each other so alex is sitting on Hercules’s lap and Hercules just keeps smiling down at alex like he’s fucking sunshine and Alex hasn’t noticed but he looks so happy and content and it’s fucking great I love my boyfriends

**French Fry -** the moment is made even better by the fact that alex is using that mug that Hercules painted at the painting place we went to on a date and Hercules is using the mug that Alex got him for Christmas because they “wanted to match”

**Bebie Schuyler -** y’all are disgusting.

**Mario.A -** that is not what we told you to say but okay.

 **Mario.A -** because Peggy sucks at following directions @m&gwash we were like ten minutes away but we got Lost and are now in a really like, farmland?

**Bebie Schuyler -** that is because Mother sucks at following directions* to you young lady.

**Lizard Schuyler -** lmao peggy just whipped around from the passenger seat and gave Maria the most like, “I am your mother and if you don’t listen to me I will beat you with a shoe” look possible

 **Lizard Schuyler -** we’re using google maps now and it says we’ll be there in like, fifteen minutes

**GWash -** Be safe

**Lizard Schuyler -** we will

**Mario.A -** oh my god someone restrain Peggy pls

**MWash -** What’s wrong?

**Lizard Schuyler -** there are sheep and shes going crazy

 **Lizard Schuyler -** I am fearing for my life

**JMads -** oh god the sheep

 **JMads -** not this again

**Little Lion -** what’s going on

**JMads -** you guys know about The Ram™ right?

**GWash -** the what

**JMads -** Back in virginia Thomas’ family has just like, a sheep farm

 **JMads -** and there was one that was an absolute demon and we called it the Ram™

 **JMads** \- it almost killed a little boy so he had to get it put down 

**JMads -** the only thing that damn sheep respected was Peggy who it saw for like, three weeks when the Schuylers were like “wow we’re rich lets go meat other rich peopel” and brought all fucking fifty of their children along 

**JMads -** but they formed an emotional bond and now Pegs gets overly emotional over sheep

**Bebie Schuyler -** The Ram™ was my only friend 

**Little Lion -** rude what am I?

**Bebie Schuyler -** a roach.

 **Bebie Schuyler -** at least compared to The Ram™

**TJeffs -** hoW COULD YOU PEGGY

 **TJeffs -** you StOLe My rAm

**Bebie Schuyler -** he only loved me

**TJeffs -** lIAR

**Bebie Schuyler -** I speak nothing but truth

**Johnny** **Appleseed -** this is hella dramatic and i am so here for it

**Little Lion -** damn

**Bebie Schuyler -** The Ram™ was a true king and I was a mear peasant to him.

 **Bebie Schuyler -** but I was his favorite peasant

**TJeffs -** you were not!

**Angel Schuyler -** were here shut up peggy and shut up Jefferson

**Johnny Appleseed -** (sorry heather)

**Angel Schuyler -** what

**Johnny Appleseed -** what?

**Bebie Schuyler -** (look whos with her ph my god)

**Mario.A -** (dang dang diggity dang a dang)

**JMads -** (dang dang diggity dang a dang)

**Angel Schuyler -** what the hell

**TJeffs -** I believe we have witnessed a "theater kid ritual"

 **TJeffs -** scary

**Lizard Schuyler -** hey where did Johns SOs go

**Johnny Appleseed -** Alex dropped his chocolate milk and is now being very pouty while Laf laughs and Herc is trying to pick up the glass and clean the chocolate milk off the tile so we don’t Lose our Security Deposit

**MWash -** make sure Hercules doesn’t cut himself on the glass

**God? -** thanks for the concern Martha

 **God? -** also you’re both terrible so’s because alex looks like he’s about to cry and you’re to busy laughing at me

**French Fry -** wait no my l o v e 

**French Fry -** our lateness is not expanded because we have to have a mandatory cuddle session every time someone cries

 **French Fry -** so bye y’all

**Real Sia -** how often do they cry??????

**Lizard Schuyler -** you don‘t want to know

**Real Sia -** now I kinda do cuz I’m c o n c e r n e d

**Lizard Schuyler -** they all cry like at least three times a week each

**JMads -** h O w 

**Bebie Schuyler -** deep emotional trauma.

**MWash -** wow okay just further cementing my need to hug them.

**Mario.A -** same fam

**MWash -** also.

 **MWash -** I am not making this food by myself.

 **MWash -** I need at least five of you to get your asses in here right now

 **MWash -** We need food for 14 people and literally like, eight of you eat like your fucking football players

**TJeffs -** you say that as like, two of us played football in high school

**MWash -** I’m quitting.

**JMads -** lmao Thomas eats like, three servings of mac and cheese at a time

**TJeffs -** I’m being personally attacked right now.

 **TJeffs -** also Martha I’m lost

**MWash -** how are you lost?

**TJeffs -** I was gonna help you with food but i realized that I have no idea where the kitchen is and i’ve bee n wandering from room to room trying to find it for like two minutes

**MWash -** Jesus christ George go find him and help him.

**GWash -** I’m already looking for him

**TJeffs -** thank god.

**Bebie Schuyler -** ME LIZZY AND MARIA WANT TO KNOW IF WE’RE ALLOWED TO HELP!!!??!!

**MWash -** as long as you don’t set the house on fire or something

**Mario.A -** hECCK YES

**Lizard Schuyler -** oh my god y e s I love cooking

**Real Sia -** I volunteer Aaron as the fifth helper because I can’t cook to save my life and apparently Angelica wants to have “time where we don’t feel like we’re literal parents because literally all of them act like their three”

 **Real Sia -** James and Washington are invited because James is Chilled out and George knows the struggle

**GWash -** Do you want to play Scrabble Before Alex shows up with his seventeen letter words??

**Angel Schuyler -** hell yes.

**...**

  
  


**Johnny Appleseed -** oh god

 **Johnny Appleseed -** what tf is your neighbor GWash?

**MWash -** oh god you’ve met "King" George and Seabury haven’t you

**God? -** this guy has a crown.so I’m assuming yes

**Little Lion -** wait this is school Seabury??

**GWash -** yeah the neighborhood things “King” George is his sugar daddy

**God? -** E W

**French Fry -** he keeps calling us peacocks?

 **French Fry -** I am confused

**GWash -** yeah he does that

**MWash -** he’s an entitled asshole 

**MWash -** half the street is certain he’s insane 

**MWash -** Seabury is just as bad if I’m being honest

**Johnny Appleseed -** anyway Alex is trying to throw hands with these two we’ll be there soon

**JMads -** OH GOD

 **JMads -** STRONG PEOPLE ARE NEEDED RN ANGELICA AND THEO AND GGWASH JUST RAN OUT

**MWash -**??

**JMads -** JOHN IS TRYING TO HOLD BACK ALEX HERCULES AND LAF FROM FUCKING MURDERING YOUR NEIGHBORS

 **JMads -** JOHN LOOKS LIKE HE’S ABOUT TO LET THEM GO 

**JMads -** I THINK ALEX BROKE THE DUDE’S NOSE

**Mario.A -** Thomas Eliza Aaron and Martha just ran out and me and Peggy are like, watching the food because neither of us has the body strength or height to hold back anyone other then alex sorry

**JMads -** don’t worry same that’s why I didn’t go out I didn’t want to be in the way

**Bebie Schuyler -** can we get like, updates on whats happening?

**JMads -** oh yeah sry

 **JMads -** so right now Martha is literally holding Alex rn and he’s like, trying to get out but she’s holding on like a fucking Icon

 **JMads -** angelica is like, holding Lafayette’s body back while Eliza is literally sitting on his feet and like, hugging his legs to prevent him from walking away while Aaron is like, standing in front of him and trying to fucking push him back.

 **JMads -** then George Theo and Thomas are literally holding Hercules Off The Ground together as he’s trying to get away

 **JMads -** Martha also has what looks like a very strong grip on John’s arm and she’s making her scary “dont you even try” eyes at him while she’s trying to fucking hold back a struggling Alex with one arm and her left leg

**Mario.A -** what the fuck even happened to start this??

**JMads -** john just looked at his phone so hopefully he’ll answer that ?? I’m in the dark just like you

*

 **Johnny Appleseed -** okay so like, we parked and were getting out of the car when “king” George yelled at us so we just kinda walked over there to see what he was yelling at us about and cuz we didn’t want to be rude ya know?

 **Johnny Appleseed -** then he started to get rude and was calling us peacocks and stuff which like, was just kinda annoying 

**Johnny Appleseed -** then he called Laf “one of those fucking boy girls” and we were more than annoyed we were all pissed off because that was just like, not okay but we were just going to walk away and cuddle

 **Johnny Appleseed -** then he insulted gay people because we were all holding hands

 **Johnny Appleseed -** But we knew better than to like, engage because homophobes are terrible but starting an argument with them can end badly

 **Johnny Appleseed -** then he fucking insulted immigrants (which all of my signifs fucking are) and then just because he’s a terrible person decided to reveal that he’s ALSO a fucking racist asshole

 **Johnny Appleseed -** then Alex lunged for him

*

 **Bebie Schuyler -** oh god.

 **Bebie Schuyler -** I’m going to burn him alive.

**MWash -** No.

**Bebie Schuyler -** :^((((((((((

**JMads -** for the kitchen people who can’t see what they’re doing rn

 **JMads -** they’re all trying to get back across the street but it is Not working

 **JMads -** Martha can barely keep Alex in her grip and now John is trying to help her but honestly just making it worse

 **JMads -** Eliza is off of Lafayette’s feet and the three of them are like, scootching back to the house

 **JMads -** and then Theo Thomas and George are still fucking carrying Hercules

**Mario.A -** shits getting Wild

 **Maro.A -** wait who’s aggressively squealing??

**Johnny Appleseed -** Alex, he got pushed r e a l l y hard on the ground and if bleeding from like, ten different places

**Bebie Schuyler -** *sigh* I’ll go get the medical kit.

**Mario.A -** why was that so just like, nonchalant??

**JMads -** ,,,,we get hurt a lot,,,,

**Mario.A -** jeez

**...**

  
  


**MWash -** foods done and if y’all don’t come get it now it will all be gone.

**GWash -** lmao everyone just got up and ran, shoving each other and falling in the process

**MWash -** lmao foods not even done I just didn’t want to like, set the table an bring all the food out and stuff

**GWash -** this is why I married you

**MWash -** love you!! <3

**GWash -** Love you more!!! <3

**Bebie Schuyler -** ew.

**...**

  
  


**GWash -** if y’all aren’t in the van in ten minutes we’re leaving without you

**MWash -** lmao they all just r u s h e d to their shoes

**GWash -** lmao they know that they all came in a car right? Even if I left without them there wouldn’t be a problem or anything

 **GWash -** I wouldn’t leave without them either cuz they all have signifs or siblings that wouldn’t let me so like,,,,,

**MWash -** they’re idiots

 **MWash -** all of them.

**GWash -** they really are.

**Author's Note:**

> sooOoOooOooOoOoOOoOoOooOooOOOOOoo what'd y'all think??
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and love they mean the literal world to me!!  
> Please leave comments and feedback, it's much appreciated!
> 
> Also sorry that all three chapters I've posted has had a different format, I've been trying to figure out the best way to do it. I'm pretty sure this one is how I'll go for the rest of the series
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!  
> \- Becca from Beyond  
> \- (also kinda Theo from the Floor)


End file.
